


Night, Night

by Miszelle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 사막에서, 한 남자가.- - - - -# “스타워즈 제7편: 깨어난 포스(2015)”와 ”스타워즈 제8편: 라스트 제다이(2017)” 두 편 영화의 스포일러가 있습니다.The story contains spoilers for two Star Wars films, “Star Wars Episode VII: the Force Awakens (2015)” and "Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017).”# 태그는 일부러 사용하지 않았습니다. 읽어보시면 누구와 누구 이야기인지 아실 수 있을 거예요.I did not use any tags on purpose. Readers will be able to learn who the other character is as they read through the story.





	Night, Night

**Author's Note:**

> 여러 이유로 올릴까 말까 고민하다가, 너무 많이 따지는 것도 우스운 듯 하여 그냥 공개합니다.  
> 퇴고는 역시나 하지 않았습니다...  
> 이런 글이라도 괜찮으시다면 부디. 
> 
> 박수와 덧글은 언제나 감사히 여기고 있습니다.  
> 그럼 즐거운 시간 되시길!

 

* * *

 

 

 

사막을 본다.

 

수십년의 시간은 긴 듯 해도 너무나 짧아, 시간이 쌓아올린 모래더미는 제국의 공포의 상징이었던 거대 전함을 다 덮기에는 역부족이다. 메마른 공기는 혀에 걸려 버석거리고, 이미 수십, 수백번의 ‘방문’을 겪었을 내부는 다만 침묵을 반향한다. 유령이 무섭다거나 하진 않고, 다른 누군가를 만날까 두려워할 까닭도 없지만, 관리를 제대로 받지 않은 구조물 안을 탐험할 때에는 걸음을 조심해야 한다. 주변을 주의 깊게 살피고 거듭 확인하면서, 과거에는 함교로 기능했던 높은 탑의 맨 꼭대기로 나아간다.

 

넓은 공간은 당연히 텅 비어 있다. 과거 이곳을 채우고 있었을 제복을 입은 사람들의 존재는 아득한 그림자와도 같아서, 빈 조종간들만이 늘어선 공간을 차분히 둘러보았다. 모니터나 안의 기판은 다 사라진지 오래로, 안이 비어버려 이제는 차라리 금속구조물이라 불러야 적절할 조종간을 살피며 생각한다.

 

\- 여긴 이젠 그만 와도 되겠어.

 

그렇지만 조금 미련이 남는 건 사실이다. 워낙 낙후된 곳이기에 이곳에서 그나마 구입할 수 있는 부품은, 어차피 이것과 같은 제국 시절 만들어진 폐기물에서 빼온 경우가 대부분이다. 게다가 빼낼 것이 없다고 생각한 장소에서 제법 쓸만한 물건을 찾는 일이 아예 없는 건 아니다. 훨씬 더 낮은 확률로는 이전의 방문자들이 돌아올 생각으로 남겨둔 - 정확히는 숨겨둔 - 제법 쓸만한 부속품이 붙어 있거나, 아니면 그 자체로 활용이 가능한 부품을 찾을 때가 있다. 좋은 부품을 들고 귀환할 때면, 나도 모르게 뿌듯해져서 짐짓 자랑하듯 팔콘을 쓰다듬으며 말을 걸게 되는 것이다. 이것 봐, 너는 지금도 쌩쌩하지만 더 힘내게 도와줄 것을 찾아왔어. 그러니 어쩌면 오늘의 ‘사냥’도 혹시 운이 좋지 않을까 - 미련이 걸음을 붙잡는 것을 이미 알 수 있다는 듯이, 노렸다는 듯한 타이밍으로 허리에서 찬 장치에서 작은 소리가 난다. 삐-비빗, 삐-비빗, 긴 신호음 두 번에, 하나, 둘, 셋, 숫자를 속으로 세자 따라오는 삑, 삑, 삑, 세 번의 짧은 신호음.

 

[늦었어, 돌아가자.]

 

피식 웃고, 기계 옆의 버튼을 누른다. 삑, 짧은 신호음 한 번은 긍정의 표현. 응, 알았어, 그래, 네가 맞아.

 

[그래, 갈께.]

 

왔던 길을 되짚어 다시 조심스럽게 나간다. 걸어가면서 문득 부모님께 연락을 드려야한다는 사실을 기억해낸다. 레이싱 시즌이 아니기 때문에 아버지께서 먼저 연락을 하시기 전엔 정확히 어디 계신지, 메세지를 언제 확인하게 되실진 알 수 없다. 어머니께서는 어쩌면 이미 알고 계실지도 모르지만. 근래들어 부쩍 은퇴하고 싶다는 속내를 내비치셨으니, 어쩌면 앞으로의 계획을 의논하기 위해 아버지께서 코루산트에 들리셨을지도 모르는 일이다. 멀리 입구가 보이고, 그 앞쪽에서 움직이는 사람의 모습이 눈에 들어온다. 평소에 길잡이 겸 무기로 가지고 다니는 스태프를 손 뻗으면 바로 잡을 수 있도록 시트 옆에 기대어 놓은 채로, 등을 굽혀 스피더의 상태를 확인하는 너. 걸음이 빨라지려는 것을 애써 달랜다. 어쨌든 부모님 두 분이 함께 계실 때 찾아뵙기는 해야한다, 두 분께 널 소개하고 싶으니까 말이다. 누군가는 한심하다 여길 수 있지만, 오래된 우주선을 몬다는 이유로 더 이상은 제작되지 않는 유형의 부품을 찾아 직접 폐품수거를 하러다니는 일이 나에겐 절대 번거로움이나 수고로 느껴지지 않는다는 것을 진심으로 이해해주는, 그리고 지루하다면 지루하다고 할 수 있는 여정을 함께 해주는 사람은 네가 처음이고, 아마도 마지막일 것이기에, 그러니까 - 나는 지금 이 순간이. 최대한 조용히 다가가고 싶어도, 손이 멈추고, 등을 펴고, 네가, 나를 향해, 돌아보며, 미소를 짓는, 지금 -

 

\- 이 순간, 나는 이것이 꿈임을 알게 된다.

 

거칠게 밀려나오며 눈을 뜨면, 짙은 회색의 벽들이 사방을 둘러싸고 있다. 내부조명을 밝혀도 밖이 보이지는 않을 방은 유난히 좁게 느껴지고, 어둠은 무겁게 가슴을 짓누른다. 우주를 항해하는 거대한 전함 가장 핵심에 위치한 방에서 복도로 나간다해도 곧바로 밖을 볼 수는 없다. 두려움에 눈을 돌리고 고개를 떨구는 멍청한 자들을 무시하며 함교로 나아가도 눈 펼쳐지는 것은 다만 수많은 흰색 점들이 흩뿌려진 아득한 어둠의 바다. 아버지가 사랑했던 자유의 상징, 어머니가 목숨을 걸고 지켜왔으며 지키려 하는 이상 그 자체인 우주. 그러나 내게는 더 이상 그 빛이 보이지 않는다. 다만 어둠이, 깊고 아득한 암흑이 몰려온다. 아버지의 눈빛을 잊을 수가 없다. 그는 나를 사랑했다. 어머니의 심정을 느낄 수 있다. 그녀는 나를 사랑한다, 그리고 -

 

\- 아니야!

 

가슴을 꿰뚫는 듯한 그리움의 무게에, 그 고통에 터져나오려는 비명을 삼킨다. 손톱을 세워 손바닥을 파고 들며, 온 몸으로 퍼지려하는 떨림을 진정시킨다. 모든 것은 거짓이며, 따라서 무의미하다. 루크 스카이워커, 그 위대하신 영웅이란 자의 본질을 나는 보았다. 위선자. 기억은 왜곡된다. 아버지가 나를 그리워만 했을까? 정에 휩쓸려 가장 큰 적을 쉽게 믿어버리는 나약한 자였다. 어머니가 나를 아직 용서할 수 있을까? 공명정대하신 나의 어머니가? 그리고 그 여자 - 레이는, 자쿠 출신의 쓰레기일 뿐이다. 신경쓸 필요도 없지.

 

그러니 나는, 단호히, 모든 것을 쓸어낼 것이다.

부수고, 무너트릴 것이다. 짓밟으며 앞으로 나아간다. 

나는 나의 분노만큼 강해지고, 위대해질 것이다. 지금껏 그래왔고, 앞으로도 그럴 것이다.

 

반드시. 

 

기필코.

 

…………

 

잊었던 피로가 몰려오고 나는 다시 눈을 감는다.

 

…………

 

…………

 

………

 

……

 

…

 

나는 사막을 본다. 한 번도 본 적 없는 사막을. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 카일로의 어떤 꿈 이야기.  
> 라제 초반 정도의, 그 언젠가에.


End file.
